


Koi wa saafin

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Surfing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Lo siento, lo siento. Pero soy tan habituado a verte ser guay que verte incapaz de quedarte en pie sobre la tabla de surf por más de dos segundos es...” trató de calmarse, sentándose. “Es divertidísimo.”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Koi wa saafin

**Koi wa Saafin**

**(Amor es surfear)**

Yuya estaba intentando.

Seriamente, había intentado de no reír, pero parecía ser imposible.

Hikaru, acerca de él, tenía una mirada obscura en sus ojos.

“¿Piensas que es divertido?” siseó, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño, todavía sin osar mirar al mayor.

“Para nada.” Takaki dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior, aun tratando de no reír.

Tomó el control remoto, apagando la televisión, como si quisiera fingir que no había visto el último episodio del YY Jumping.

“No es que Yabu fue mucho mejor que mí, por cierto.” Hikaru dijo, tratando de desviar la atención de sí mismo. “Él ha caído también.”

Yuya asentí, siguiendo a mordisquear su labio.

“Sì, verdad. Él... no fue bueno, para nada.” dijo.

Podía ser estado la mirada en la cara de Hikaru, o el facto que había ya cruzado la línea, pero ya no podía soportar.

Se rio, echándose sobre el diván y teniendo sus manos sobre su estómago, cerrando sus ojos.

Hikaru se sonrojó, golpeando su hombro y gritándole de quedarse.

“Lo siento, lo siento.” Yuya se disculpó. “Pero soy tan habituado a verte ser guay que verte incapaz de quedarte en pie sobre la tabla de surf por más de dos segundos es...” trató de calmarse, sentándose. “Es divertidísimo.” terminó, cabeceando.

Hikaru trató de mantener su compostura, cruzando sus brazos.

“Bien, es fácil por ti hablar. Me sería gustado ver cuantos habrías resistido tú, Yuu.”

El mayor sonrió, acercándose a él así que su boca fuera acerca de la oreja de Hikaru.

“Probablemente no mucho. Pero, al menos, yo sé nadar.” murmuró, pues se levantó rápidamente, huyendo por él, teniendo miedo de su reacción.

Pero el menor no hizo nada.

Se sentó recto sobre el diván, mirando en frente así mismo, casi deprimido.

Pues Yuya se volvió de él, arrodillándose a su lado e inclinándose para besarlo.

“¿Hikka?”

“¿Qué?” murmuró.

“Siempre eres el más guay por mí, ¿sabes?” sonrió, acariciando su casa. “Aunque no puede nadar o hacer surf.” añadió, haciendo suspirar el menor.

“Lo sé.” dijo, su voz baja. “Más guay que ti, seguramente.”

Yuya rio, asintiendo.

“Me amas por eso, ¿no?”

Ambos sonreían, y pues Yuya se acostó sobre el diván, su cabeza encima al regazo de su novio.

Lo que importaba, era que Hikaru creyera de ser el más guay.

Y Yuya lo amaba bastante de dejarlo creer eso. 


End file.
